


Я люблю Молли Хупер

by steinvor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: обсуждение девичьих прелестей между Шерлоком и Ватсоном.





	1. Chapter 1

"Я люблю Молли Хупер, я люблю Молли Хупер», - повторял Шерлок Холмс, мысленно выстраивая стратегию выживания в этой гонке.  
Так, надо подальше держаться от таких хищников, как ласка, косящая под аристократичного горностая – Ирэн Адлер и настоящий колючий дикобраз Джим Мориарти.  
Важно не забывать, что отныне на чету Ватсонов не стоит рассчитывать – Джон, конечно, еще тот хомяк, но женился на женском аналоге человека-россомахи. Ну и кто же ты после этого? Настоящий мелкий хорек, а не друг…  
Так-так, а как же Майкрофт? Майкрофт, ах ты жирный большой старый кот! Белый такой и пушистый, породистый. Спит и видит, когда я сделаю единственный промах, чтобы проглотить меня с головой и хвостом.  
Нееет, в такой ситуации приходится рассчитывать только на самого себя.  
Кто у нас еще остается?  
Лестрейд и Донован?  
Лестрейд, наверное, забился в свою нору и дрыхнет сейчас, как сурок. Точнее, гигантских размеров морская свинка. А вот лейтенант Донован – та еще ехидна. Отряд однопроходные, яйцекладущие. Прямо спит и видит, как бы отхватить от меня кусок пожирнее. А еще Андерссон!  
О, Андерссон – это отдельная песня. Такая же завистливая гиена, почти как Донован. Два сапога, как говорится, пара.  
Миссис Хадсон производит впечатление неприметной тихой женщины, но та еще истеричка! Похожа на безобидного хомячка, как и Ватсон, но на самом деле – самая настоящая не вышедшая размером, выдра.  
Нет, моя единственная надежда – Молли Хупер.  
Мой единственный настоящий друг…"

Так думала небольшая серая мышка-полевка, называющая себя почему-то Шерлок, шныряя из одного прохода между клетками с разнообразным зверьем, в другой.  
\- Я буду в безопасности только с моей дорогой Молли Хупер!..  
Так ученые, работающие над этим проектом, называли самую сообразительную лабораторную белую крысу.

 

20 января 2014


	2. И все-таки, не имел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> обсуждение девичьих прелестей между Шерлоком и Ватсоном.

\- И все-таки, может возьмешься?  
В комнате царило неопределенно-раздражительная атмосфера.  
Шерлок еще хандрил, у Ватсона заканчивалось терпение.  
\- Дело с установлением настоящей личности некоего подопытного субъекта под кодовым именем М-21?  
Высокий темноволосый мужчина неприязненно покосился на еще более неприветливое изображение хмурого беловолосого мужчины со шрамом во всю щеку.  
\- Скука.  
Его друг, и по совместительству лечащий врач, к сожалению всего лишь терапевт общей практики, а не какой-нибудь психиатр, мрачно оглядел захламленную немытыми кофейными чашками и задымленную пороховыми газами, гостиную.  
Шерлок-социопат опять продырявил обои.  
\- Ну что ты нашел в этой чертовой миссис Адлер? Да она уже замужем поди давно… Растолстела после родов, всякие целлюлиты повылезали, растяжки, жировые отложение в области галифе, варикозное расширение вен… Я даже гинекологическую карту ее достал – хламидиоз и два давнишних случая заболевания гонореей. Что вовсе неудивительно, при такой-то ее профессии. Было сильное подозрение на гепатит, тот, что при помощи крови передается…Этак и до сифилиса можно скатиться. Сиськи ее, слава богу, ты уже рассмотрел. В первую же встречу, да и внизу тоже все увидел. Грудь, кстати, с ее-то профессией можно было бы и подкачать, вытащить нижние ребра, чтобы талия где положено нарисовалась. Что это за атавизм, переживать из-за того, что ты в нее пенис еще не засунул? Вагина она и у королевских особ, как и у самых обыкновенных проституток – по строению складок и нижних, половых губ, у всех она одинаковая. А вот ножки стройнее всего у твоей старой знакомой, у Молли. Ну же, зацени! Ах, что за стройные ноги у Молли!  
Шерлок по памяти воспроизведя ее портрет что-то неразборчиво буркнул.  
Ватсон мечтательно покрутил в воздухе правой рукой, будто оглаживал длинные стройные воображаемые девичьи ноги.  
\- Кость говорю, такая, англосаксонские корни, оттого и сложение более вытянутое.  
Ноги у патологоанатома были и впрямь, не в пример, поленообразным лодыжкам той самой бывшей теперь доминантки, замужней и благообразной мамаши Адлер, тонкие, как у оленя, мускулисто-сухие, длинные.  
Решено! Завтра же вечером, будем окучивать эту счастливицу Молли.  
Может, согласно народной мудрости, несостоявшийся секс сексом же и вышибают.  
Ватсон повеселел, потому что Шерлок тоже отвлекся от дум и стал позитивно оценивать свои шансы.  
\- И все-таки не имел, - пробормотал себе под нос, укладываясь в девственно-одинокую постель несколько уязвленный осечкой с мисс Адлер Шерлок. – И все-таки не имел…  
Ну, авось, с божьей помощью, Молли –то мы поимеем.

14.03.2019


End file.
